


The Problem I Want To Have [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia’s heard the jokes all the guys make, and she’s worked hard never to be that girl. She’s not going to do anything that could screw up the band. And she’s not going to be Pete Wentz’s fucking <em>girlfriend</em>.</p><p>A podfic of The Problem I Want To Have, written by melusina</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem I Want To Have [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Problem I Want To Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671508) by [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-The%20Problem%20I%20Want%20To%20Have%20by%20melusina-paraka.mp3) (124 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-The%20Problem%20I%20Want%20To%20Have%20by%20melusina-paraka.m4b) (71.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 1:30:43


End file.
